


Three Rings

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Rodney thought about proposing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Rings

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "third time's the charm"

The first time Rodney had planned to propose marriage, he’d spent weeks picking out the perfect ring, which didn’t matter, because he never got as far as offering it to Katie.

The second time, he was much better prepared… until Jennifer explained, gently, that she wouldn’t be going back to Pegasus, and pressed the ring back into his hand.

The third time, Rodney didn’t even think about it. He twisted strands of Ancient wire into a circle and held it out, grinning. “Marry me?”

John let him slide the ring onto his finger, “Thought you’d never ask,” and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
